What's Precious
by CityCutThat
Summary: Fluff. I really can't think of anything to name it as a whole. I don't even know if I'll finish it, to be honest. This is a GrimUlquiHime fic, so don't be upset that Grim's not on there. They just won't let me have three characters.
1. Sleep

_Dreams In Sync_

They laid there, quiet and calm. '_They're handsome like that.'_ She thought to herself. The six and the four were both visible on their skin from the positions they were in. One on his back and the other on his stomach, hand sprawled over the other's chest.

"I feel lucky," the girl, Orihime Inoue said to herself. She moved over to where they were sleeping and touched what remained of both of their Hollow masks. It was hard and smooth to the touch. _"I wonder what they're dreaming about.._.' she thought.

_He was moving closer to where she was. She was captive. High on the red tower that had no escape but a fall into the sands of Hueco Mundo. For some reason, beyond his comprehension, he wasn't getting any closer, just further, despite his continuous effort to move in the direction in front of him. For a split moment he thought of giving up, but he decided that there was no way he could ever leave her behind. His blue hair was waving from his self-propelled wind. his mouth was curled in anger and thrill at the idea of a fight. No one was going to get in his way of being with her without one. Finally he decided to gather all his reiatsu to get him to his destination. He got there. To her. To battle. _

_The look of tears on his face were fake, but the feeling inside of him warranted real ones. Fear. Distress. He was very distressed and fearful over what was happening. He had stolen her away. Far away from him. To somewhere no one knew about save them. He figured it was because of the circumstance, but it seemed like the distance wasn't closing at all. She was so far away from him that the thought of getting there was draining, but his determination was enough to help him make it. His determination and her. When he finally got to her he felt as if letting her go would only result in losing her again to that heathen looking directly at him._

One of them stirred. He groggily put his hand to his forehead as he sat up.

"Yo, Inoue. I thought you were going to rest, too?"

"I decided I'd watch you and Ulquiorra instead, Grimmjow," She said with a big smile on her face.

"That really makes you happy, doesn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Always," she responded, still smiling.

She curled up to his chest, snuggling close. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. After doing that he brought his other arm up an brought it down on Ulquiorra's stomach, "YO! Wake up."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes in shock, "That was uncalled for. You're such a heathen."

"I may be a heathen... but at least I have a bit of a personality"

"Just because you have one doesn't mean that it's a good one. I think we'd all be better off if you were more like me instead of battle hungry."

"Hime likes me just as I am, I think that's good enough for me," Grimmjow laughed.

"Maybe so. But you're forgetting something," Ulquiorra gave a look that said he one-upped Grimmjow, "She likes me for how I am as well."

Orihime chuckled. She always thought it was cute how when they were asleep they were so peaceful side by side, but when they awoke, it was a cute rivalry between them.


	2. Love

**If We Sleep Together Would It Make It Any Better?**

Orihime was lost in thought in her room. She was pondering something that she never had before. Why did she love Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as much as she did? And why both of them? Why not one of them? What qualities did they posses that made her so infatuated? They wanted to hurt the people that she cared about, at one point, even to hurt her. Around everyone but her, Grimmjow had no redeeming qualities as all. He was a stoic and violent bomb waiting to explode. But when they were alone, he was nothing less than caring and gentle. Protective of her. Loving. Something that she never thought possible until that one day.

_She was laying face down. Tears streaming down her face like a flowing waterfall. Her face still stung. Grimmjow had taken her back to her room, though cell was more fitting of a word for it despite it's cozy interior. He was about to leave when he asked her something that surprised her so much that the tears stopped instantly._

_"Are you going to be alright? I really don't want to leave you if you're going to keep crying for this long, Inoue."_

_Her eyes were open wide, 'He called me by my name. He... always just calls me 'Woman' That's not like him...'_

_"What? Did I say something to cheer you up? You stopped crying," he gave a weird look at the back of her head._

_She turned, "Mn-nm, it's just... odd for you to call me anything but 'Woman.'"_

_"So I can't be somewhat formal after, what, three-four months now? Sheesh, fine, I'll call you 'Woman' again," He glared at her seemingly rejecting his politeness that he had never given anyone before._

_"No! It's fine... It just... caught me off guard. Thank you for being... nice," She gave a big smile and the look he gave her gave her a look that raised her suspicions as to what he was thinking._

Ulquiorra was another story. She was never able to tell what was going on with him. But how protective of her he was, even if it was orders, reminded her of someone that genuinely cared for her. He made her feel at least a little comfortable being held prisoner by Aizen. However cold Ulquiorra was, he always seemed polite and caring in an awkward form of the word. She felt like, to him, she wasn't amongst the 'trash' that he so hated. It was the day that he had come in to her room, just to see her, not on orders, that made her see him in a different light.

_There was a knock on her door, then it opened. Ulquiorra was walking in, hand over his eyes in case she was indecent. A look of shock arose on her face._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Hush. I'm supposed to look after, am I not? That's what I'm doing. coming in to check on you."  
"But... this isn't when you normally come to see me..."_

_"I can pick and choose the times I come to see you. You're entrusted to me fully. Aizen never gave me a schedule to come see you."_

_"I understand," she said as a lump built in her throat. Tears started to well in her eyes for no reason that she could think of._

_"Why are you crying?" Her tear filled eyes widened with shock once more, "I can ask you that if I so please. I don't understand you at all, Orihime."  
"I'm... sorry..." she looked down, tears growing in her eyes._

_Ulquiorra walked over to her and brought a hand up to her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought a thumb up to wipe away her tears._

_"Stop crying, Orihime. That's not what I want from you."_

_She pulled back in shock, "What do you want!"_

_He paused, "Your... company," He looked at her with a face that seemed lonely._

Grimmjow rolled and shuffled around in his bed of cushions. Something was bothering him. It was Orihime. And Ulquiorra. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that was plaguing him. Why? Why did he care? Why did he even give a rats ass about either of them. What did they do to deserve anything from him? The more he thought on it, the more he kept coming back to those incidences. The ones that made him realize that Orihime was more than just an ordinary woman that he could simply have his way with and then kill on a whim if he so pleased.

_He had always seen that woman walking around being accompanied by other Arrancar to see Aizen. The Arrancar that usually took her everywhere was either Ulquiorra or one of his subordinates. But this time, Grimmjow was entrusted with that duty. Aizen had asked him. But why?_

_He kept steeling glances her way. She was attractive. Her bubbly personality despite her situation was bothersome, but at the same time respectable. Her figure was what got to him the most. He had never seen anyone like her except that vice-capitan and that black ninja woman. Halibel was even close. 'Close,' he thought, 'but not like her.'_

_When they arrived at Orihime's room Grimmjow opened the door and followed her in. It wasn't part of his instructions, but he just couldn't help himself. He found himself staring at her when she gave him a puzzled look._

_"What!"_

_"N..n...nothing. I'm sorry," she said looking away with a frown on her face, tears in her eyes._

_"ah..." He paused. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He simply walked to her and put his arms around her, a warm feeling inside of him, and kissed her forehead._

_"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry this is so hard on you."_

When it came to Ulquiorra. For some reason he started to think of his fellow Arrancar as an unpredictable, but trustworthy and comforting companion. He had never trusted him before. Not once did the thought even cross his mind. He never thought that what was happening now would ever be a possibility. Not at any point in time. He was a man. And so was Ulquiorra. But he could never shake the feeling that he had that day.

_He was laying there on the sill of the window. Relaxing. It had been a rather boring day. No one to pick a fight with. No one to even argue with. Everyone in Las Noches seemed to be keeping to themselves. Eventually he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head to see a pure white figure moving his way. He sat up._

_"What do you want, Ulquiorra?"  
"What does it matter?"_

_"'What does it matter?' I wanna know why you felt the need to disturb me!"_

_"Because I could."  
His simple plain answers were starting to piss off Grimmjow. He brought a fist up, but dropped it as he started to sense something odd coming from Ulquiorra. It felt like he was... distraught._

_"What's wrong? It's not like you to give off such a sense of weakness," he half scoffed, half commented with concern._

_"It's nothing that should matter to you."_

_"But it is. You're showing weakness. I can't see you ever showing a weakness to someone that you hate."  
"Then maybe I don't hate you as much as you think."_

_Grimmjow went wide eyed. Ulquiorra suddenly seemed a bit more on his level. Seemed more like someone that he could relate to rather than a rival that he had nothing in common with other than hatred for one another. He put a caring hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and sat there. Ulquiorra made no move to move his hand and just sat there seeming to accept his attempt to comfort him._

Ulquiorra stood there, looking out the barred window at the crescent moon that always hung it's head in Hueco Mundo. He was thinking about the two of them. The two that were no longer trash to him. The only two that no longer, after so long, deserved that title. They were his companions now. two people that he fully trusted. The only ones that he did and ever would. Not even Aizen had his full trust. He was even trash to Ulquiorra. He was thinking back on when he discovered that they were people that he could share more of himself with. Orihime was the one that he opened up to first.

_It was late. The middle of what was considered night in Hueco Mundo. He was restless so he wandered the halls of Las Noches. It wasn't anything abnormal for him to do, but the path that he took was. He had decided that he was going to go to Orihime's room. It didn't matter to him if she was asleep or not. He just felt like wandering and going there. Once he arrived, he opened the door. The light was bright on the bed where she was sleeping. She started to stir. He walked over to the bed as she opened her eyes. She let out a gasp and shot up._

_"What are you doing!"_

_"Shhhh. I just wanted to stop by here."_

_"Why? It's the middle of the night. What did I do?" She started to get a worried look on her face and Ulquiorra had started to feel a bit upset that he had made her feel this way because of his restlessness. _

_"It's fine. You didn't do a thing. I was just... wandering."  
"Why here?" She asked, puzzled._

_He started to answer and then stopped for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure himself. But he thought of a possible reason and then confirmed it._

_"Because of how you look when you sleep. You look... what's the word... serine."_

_Orihime looked at him with a scared face._

_"Calm down, please. I didn't mean to make you distraught."  
"O..o..okay."_

_He pulled her to him and she didn't struggle. But he didn't know why he was doing so. He just had this want, no, this need to do it. She was gasping and not conforming to the embrace, so he did the only thing that he felt would make her. He brought her lips up to his and closed the gap. Orihime gasped again and then slowly began to let it happen. After that small incident, Ulquiorra left to go back to his chambers._

Grimmjow had always been a touchy subject to Ulquiorra. They never really did get on well. They clashed more than anyone else in Hueco Mundo did. No one ever thought there would be a time that they would have anything to do with each other willingly. But then everyone was eventually proved wrong. Though it was never in the eyes of anyone but them or Orihime. He quietly thought back to that day.

_He was sitting up there on the tower that he usually did, Ulquiorra knew that. There were a lot of things that Ulquiorra needed to set straight with the insubordinate Arrancar. Mainly the fact that Orihime was not to be so freely visited. He came up behind Grimmjow with a scowl on his face._

_"Yo, Ulquiorra. What d you want?"  
Ulquiorra grimaced even more, "You know what I'm here for."  
"Sorry, but I'm not like that," Grimmjow smiled a smart ass smile, turning._

_"You need to stop," Ulquiorra said, ignoring the other, "You know that you're not supposed to be going there without a reason."_

_"You do. You do it a lot. And whereas I know you're supposed to watch her, I know that you don't need to keep going in there to see her that often. She's in a cell she can't get out of no matter how hard she tries."_

_Ulquiorra made a move towards Grimmjow._

_"I wouldn't do that. Who'd keep an eye on her if you were out of commission? Eh? Probably me, right? you wouldn't want that, now would you?"_

_Ulquiorra grabbed him by the neck, "Be quiet. I'm tired of you running your mouth."_

_Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's face and it made him gasp at the touch. His eyes widened and his grip loosened. what was that feeling?  
"What the hell, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questioned with an odd look on his face, "What did you like me touching you? I thought I told you I wasn't like that?"  
"Drop it," was the only thing that he could say._

_"Eh? What was that?" Grimmjow mockingly asked as he moved closer and put a hand on Ulquiorra's chest._

_Ulquiorra was confused at the emotion building up from the feeling of the other Arrancar touching him in such a manner. Grimmjow had backed him into another pillar and he was starting to finally show an emotion. But not one that was expected. Not fully controlling is actions and purely acting on instinct, Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow closer. Grimmjow showed distress and then calmed down. It was odd to Ulquiorra, what he was doing, but he finally accepted something._

_"I don't hate you at all. I think that it's simply... denial."_

In the middle of the night, in Las Noches, in three separate rooms, three people were remembering why they loved the people that they did as much as they did and when it all started happening. There was an unknowing collective sigh from the three of them as they rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. Pain

**Your Tears Are Warning Signs**

A hand moved slowly up her small frame. She grasped for something, anything at this sensation. His hakama was the only thing that she was able to reach. Her eyes closed in pleasure. Grimmjow moved his mouth closer to Orihime's neckline. He started to kiss and nibble. Ulquiorra smirked at Orihime's hand on his hakama. He reached out to her chest and massaged as she let out a gasp of happiness and shock.

This wasn't anything abnormal, but if it escalated past more than touching and kissing it would be. It had been a few months since the Winter War had ended, yet, even though they were the only ones that were still left at Las Noches, they never went any further than to do just this. They just never felt the need to. But the want was building up in all of them. This time it would end differently. Much differently.

Orihime's hand was moving frantically, trying to remove Ulquiorra's clothing, while being somewhat restrained by Grimmjow's weight on her upper body. Ulquiorra assisted her in her endeavor. When his coat had fallen off and the 4 was visible on his chest next to his Hollow hole, she gasped. Tho Ulquiorra wasn't able to tell if it was because of what she saw or because of Grimmjow moving his hand further down her body.

Grimmjow's hand gripped the middle of her skirt, tugging at it to move up, Ulquiorra helped him and enjoyed his view. It was far better than Grimmjow's. He touched her in her most sensitive spot and her body shook. For some reason it was far more intense than it had ever been before. She sighed out Ulquiorra's name, longingly. He suddenly had an urge to just dive into her. Grimmjow was pulling on the buttons on the top of her dress, when he realized he'd be there forever before he could d it properly, he started to rip them off. Her chest was exposed and both men looked at her longingly. Grimmjow pulled her head up to kiss her. It was awkward seeing as how he was behind her. They fumbled and Orihime let out a small giggle at the difficulty of it.

Ulquiorra had started to kiss at her hips. They were wide, perfectly formed, child-bearing hips. Her hip bones stood out just a bit, but it was enough to make her body that much more desirable. she wiggled under the weight of him, trying to get away, but at the same time, she wanted to stay there, have him do more than just kiss and lick her waistline. Then, as if he had read her mind, Ulquiorra moved his hand back to her sensitive spot and her hips buckled. He moved his fingers in and out of her. She moaned in ecstasy. She grabbed for Grimmjow with one hand while the other grabbed Ulquiorra's hair. Her hand reached Grimmjow's stiffness. She rubbed at it and it made him let out a moan, he knew what he wanted. He started to remove all his clothing. She stared at him in awe. she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of it sending shivers down his spine.

There was a brush against her skin as Ulquiorra moved towards her face, still moving his fingers, kissing all the way up.

He questioned if she was ready. She simply nodded in response, even though she most definitely was not ready for what happened. There was a thrust in her womanhood and it made her cry out in pain. The force behind the thrust was enough to make her feel like she was being ripped in half. It hurt. It hurt so bad that she scratched at them both to try and get away. Tears in her eyes she screamed at them to stop. They both froze, staring with a look of regret upon their faces. Orihime grabbed what she could to cover herself and ran off while the two men sat there, wishing that she didn't feel like she did. Wishing that there was something that they could do to fix what had happened. That they could take away her pain.


	4. Sand

**Singing Sands**

She ran out of the door of Las Noches. Terrified at the pain that was still coursing through her body. There was blood dripping onto the pure white sand at her feet. She was crying the hardest she had since she watched Kurosaki go through the Senkaimon back to Kurakara Town after the Winter War was over and she made him and the two Arrancar call a truce. She decided to keep running. She had no reason to, there was no intention to actually cause her harm, that it was part of what would have happened if it was anyone with her her first time. She loved them both, but she couldn't stop running. She was hoping that maybe she could run into Nel-Tu and she could find comfort in her. Nel always made her pain better, more bearable, with her mother-like caring and warmth.

She collapsed on a dune, far, far away from Las Noches. Half clothed, she cried. That was all she could do. Cry. She wanted to tell them that she was sorry, that it was too much for her. She wasn't ready. She was sixteen now. Of age, but still unprepared for things of that manner. She let out a faint apology even though she knew that they would never hear it. She rolled over in the sand, closing her eyes. Her tears weren't stopping, but the pain was subsiding. She just wanted to lay there, however dangerous she knew it was for her to be on her own in the middle of Hueco Mundo.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes before she heard a familiar cry. She tensed up and started to panic. Pure fear instilled in her. It was a Hollow. And it wasn't just any old Hollow. It was an Adjuchas. It had found it's way to Las Noches. Orihime had only heard of them. From what she had heard from Ulquiorra, they were in fewer number than the Arrancar were before the beginning of the war. Her eyes went wide and her tears stopped. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to stop this creature on her own. Fearing for her life she began to get up and run away, but the creature was far too fast. A huge Manticore-like Hollow was right in front of her blocking her path. She used her Santen Kesshun just as the scorpion-like tail came down towards her.

"KYAA~! What are you?" The Hollow asked her, "You're not like anything I've seen before."

Orihime just cowered behind her barrier. Scared for her life she cried out for help even though she knew that there was none close to her.

The Hollow brought it's tail back up and laughed, "KYAAHAAHAA~! This should be easy! You're vulnerable from every other side! KYAAHAA~!"

As the tail came swinging around Orihime shouted, "Koten Zanshun!" The little pixy came speeding out of her hairpin and cut the Hollow's tail.

"KYAA! What was that! No worries," it said, eyes narrowing behind it's mask, "It didn't do anything but leave a little scratch."

Orihime began to cry, knowing she was defeated. She just sat there waiting for the tail to swing back again and bring her to her demise.

Five seconds... then ten seconds later nothing had happened. She opened an eye to see what had happened. She smiled opening her other eye. Nel-Tu was there. Sword run through the Adjuchas' middle.

"NEL!" She shouted in excitement, surprise an relief all at the same time.

"Let's get you back to Las Noches, Hime," She said smiling back at her. She removed her zanpakutō from the Hollow and it faded away. She walked over to Orihime and put an arm around her and walked back with her.


End file.
